Puber-What?
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Mikage learns Tomoe is going through something embarrassing, Poor fox.


_**Here's a short story for you guys! This takes place in the Past when Tomoe was a familiar for Mikage. We all know that Mikage is kind of like Tomoe's Father so lets Dive into the facts of this story. Lets just say that Mikage doesn't know as much about Teenagers as he thought he did. Note: Inari is a furture character in Tomoe's First Adventures'**_

* * *

_**Puber- What?**_

* * *

Mikage cringed when Tomoe walked in from outside and Slammed the door loudly. Which only meant one thing to the blond headed god.

The fox was ticked off.

Mikage sighed and stretched as Tomoe stomped by, A look was on his face like he didn't like the weather. That was another thing that Mikage didn't get. It was a perfect day. The sun was out and a nice breeze was going though the great oak trees. This was the type of weather that Tomoe enjoyed.

So what was getting on Tomoe's bad side?

The blond god tried to come up with an exclamation but couldn't, This was one of those, ' Oh gosh, I'll have to talk to him' Moments.

Why was he so fearful of talking to the teen? Ha, Ask that after you get nearly choked to death!

Mikage sighed and looked over across his tea table at Inari ( Who had been there the whole time, reading a News scroll... { Again, 500 years ago people! } )

"What do you think it is? It was like this yesterday too.." Mikage whined in hopes that Inari had a trifle of devine wisdom.

Inari looked at him and then shrugged his shoulders causing Mikage to deadpan, " Maybe he's not feeling well?"

The blond god sighed as he readjusted his glasses. Why was Tomoe acting so... Moody?

One moment he was in deep thought, the other moment he didn't know where he was, Another moment he's Angry and flustered. Mikage had to admit that teenagers where a strange thing. They ate when they wanted and when they did it was junk food. ( Tomoe ate but it was Sasamochi; For those who don't know...Sasamochi is a CAKE )

Inari paused and then looked at Mikage with a curious glint in his eye, " Have you taken him to the doctors lately? Even if he's a yokai he should still go."

Mikage looked at Inari and sighed, That was true, Tomoe was due to go to the doctors, But who in their right mind would do a check up on a fox-Teenager? No one in the village that was for sure. What really worried Mikage the most was Tomoe being...Flirty? Lately.. And it wasn't with one girl, It was with anyone he came in contact with. Like he was attracted to them because they were the opposite sex or something.

The god looked at Inari and sighed, " Why don't you do the check up?"

Inari rolled his eyes, " I can't do EVERY check-up Mikage. He needs someone who has studied in humans and animals as well. In fact.." The harvest god turned and picked up another scroll, " All my Familiars go here for a check-up each year. Its a Vet though...But I have heard he's conducted examinations on humans to."

Mikage grabbed the scroll and smiled, " Dr. Furto? Hum...Says he's an expert." The god continued to read and soon smiled. This doctor sounded reliable. Now he just needed to set an appiontment. He looked up at Inari and the harvest god sighed.

"Fine...I'll go there and set the date for tomorrrow. Just don't ask me to do anything else ever again.."

Mikage smiled and there was no way he would promise that. Inari got up and left the shrine when Tomoe walked in calmly and sat down at the table. He poured himself some tea and then sighed deeply.

He looked tried.. Did teenagers need sleep? Mikage wasn't really sure, But he knew that Tomoe had worked all day and at the very last had gotten irritated. The kind man looked at the teen and furrowed his brow.

"Whats wrong Tomoe?"

The fox looked at him blankly and shrugged his shoulders; not daring to even say anything. Mikage sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Tomoe, You have a doctor's appiontment tomorrow."

The foxes head suddenly shot up and his eyes widened as if Mikage said something unknown.

"May I ask why you did that?" Tomoe spat out; Apparently annoyed that his personal life was being evaded by the blond god.

"You need to go every once in a while and I noticed you've been having strange mood swings lately."

Tomoe suddenly growled as his ears flattened. Oh, He wasn't happy.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! I COULD'VE WENT ON MY OWN!" Tomoe screamed.

Mikage sighed clamly and pointed at him, " See, Mood swing number...What? Twenty? And its only been two hours."

Tomoe's body stiffened and he looked pale. Yes, He was going to the doctor's.

Mikage had his mind set on it...And the fox looked like he was going to die right at that spot.

* * *

Tomoe kicked at an unseen pebble as they walked to the doctor's hut. It wasn't that far away and since the doctor was a friend of Inari they were welcomed at the last minute.

Tomoe had felt fine until that morning. His stomach turned in knots and it was his first time actualy sleeping in. ( But It didn't work because Sobo had visited and poured water all over him. )

Now they were walking closely to the hut. Once there, they were escorted inside by a man with a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Furto. The Town Vet." He extended his hand and Mikage shook it with a wide smile.

Tomoe on the other hand wanted to strangle the blond god, 'The Vet? WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE TO MIKAGE!? A PUPPY OR KITTEN!? Oh he swore when they got out he would personally kill the man himself!

The doctor smiled, " Your Tomoe right?" He motioned towards Tomoe and the teen nodded.

"Could you follow me to the other room?"

Tomoe paused, He wasn't used to doctor's at all. Especially Animal doctor's, But Mikage said he was a professional; Did he not? So..

The fox straightened his back and with a hard look stormed to the back room. He wasn't expecting anything to be wrong with him anyway. He was always moody..

Crap, Did he just admit that?

The foxes shoulders sagged, this was gonna be one annoying trip.

* * *

Tomoe paused, What did the man just say was wrong with him? IT WAS WHAT!? That was the most embarrassing report he had recieved in his whole life; And the most thing?

Dr. Furto had to tell Mikage and Inari Everything.

Tomoe ran his hands through his hair and mumbled something about dying. The doctor chuckeled, " Relax. Its perfectly normal for someone your age."

The Kitsune felt sick to the stomach, MEH! He didn't want Mikage and Inari to know! It was already bad enough that they teasing him about finding someone to love! Now this? The doctor called for Mikage and soon Tomoe heard the gods footsteps.

The huts door slid open and Mikage stood there with a worried look on his face. The Doctor smiled and told him to sit.

Mikage must of noticed Tomoe's attitude because he mouthed the words, " Are you okay?"

Tomoe only growled and sulked in his seat, He slid down hoping that he would disappear in the fur that covered the seat. He wanted to hide or...Or something!

Mikage cleared his throat and bit his lip, " So, Whats wrong with him doctor?"

Tomoe froze, Why was it that he wanted to die right now? Oh, Why him? Thats when Inari stood by the door and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Whats his problem?"

The Doctor smiled and chuckled, ' Nothing."

Mikage looked at him confused, " Then what is with his change in atittude and the way he's been sleeping?"

Inari nodded and glared at the doctor as if the man was keeping Personal information away from them.

Dr. Furto smiled, " There's Nothing wrong with him, But he is going through something drastic. All humans and DEMONS, Go through it; but of course for demons if last Much, Much, Much LONGER."

Mikage furrowed his brow and Tomoe closed his eyes and waited for the horrid word to leave the mans mouth.

"He's going through Puberty."

The room suddenly went silent with an awkward pressence. Then Inari started to crack up laughing; Only making Tomoe want to crawl up in a hole and die.

Mikage's eyes grew wide when it finally clicked in his head, " Isn't that when-"

The doctor nodded, ' Yes.."

Again the room was silent ( All accept for Inari's uncontrolled laughter in the background )

The doctor cleared his throat and smiled kindly, " Every teen goes through it. They sometimes have mood swings that last a few weeks and then go away; They come back on and off. For some people its differnt and they only have mood swings due to over working or stress. Tomoe here has been going through Puberty for quite some time now," 'The doctor paused and then sighed, " I'd say he's been going through for maybe a hundred years."

Tomoe sunk down some more.

"His body isn't an adolescent one, so he's past that stage."

"His mood swings is caused by his hormons going up and down. First he's angry, Sad, Upset, Happy, Cheerful, And maybe even more attracted to the opposite sex then he should be."

Mikage nodded as if he was taking this all in. Tomoe was paler then a scroll as he mentally tried to figure out where to hide. This was embarrassing! And let him add that Inari was still laughing.

"You have Nothing to worry about Mr. Mikage. His mood swing will pass."

Mikage nodded and thanked the doctor. He handed him payment and then turned towards the door.

He didn't look at Tomoe but was surprised when the fox nearly pushed him out of the way as he rushed out the door in a flurry of uncontinued embarrassment.

The walk home was silent and when they finally Arrived home? All you heard was a loud slam and a cracking noise from Tomoe's bedroom door. Mikage winced.

He wasn't expecting that at all, To be honest he didn't think Tomoe had to go through stuff like that; But he guessed he did. Now the teen didn't want to talk to him AT-ALL.

And Mikage didn't blame him...AT-ALL.

Mikage didn't know how to handle this so he looked at Inari.

The harvest god chuckled and tried to picture Tomoe sulking in his room because they found out his body was going through ' Puberty'.

The harvest god sighed and tried to calm down his laughter when Mikage broke his train of thought.

"What should I do?"

Inari sighed and patted the mnas shoulder, " Buddy..Your in for it; but like the doctor said.. It will pass. In a week or two."

Mikage nearly deadpanned again and he decided to go to the foxes room. He knocked but wasn't welcomed at all.

All he heard was a grunt and a loud and deadly, " Go Away Now!"

The blond god bit his lip and pushed the door open to find Tomoe staring outside at the now Rainy weather.

"I said to leave, Can I have SOME Personal space?" His tail went limp and Mikage sighed.

"Its normal for everyone Tomoe."

The fox glared at him and Mikage knew that this situation was best if he left it alone. Tomoe just had to cool down and work his pride back to his level, Since he lost it all with the medical announment.

The god held up his hands and chewed his lip. He didn't know what to do but he knew that Tomoe wanted to be left alone.. ( For all Eternity, but hey! Thats not happening..) Yeah, Mikage would let him cool off, Then? He would try to the best of his abilites to help the clearyly Embarrassed Teen.

He only hoped that the Doctor was right and the mood swings would pass, Because if they didn't?

He would die trying to comfort Tomoe...

* * *

_**End Of Short Story**_


End file.
